User talk:IcecreamKitten
Help WIth Reputation Hi, you seem to know a lot about a game that I have been stuck on for close to 3 years now. I do fairly well at the begginning of the game, and rise up the ranks fairly easily, however, I struggle getting the Patrician Rank. I know it has nothing to do with money, because I have £1.200.000 in Patrician Currency, so I looked at my reputation, and sure enough, my reputation was not high enough. So I decided to try and raise it some more....with little or no sucess. (sorry it seems the picture doesn't want to load, but i think it is where you keep all your pics) You should get a picture with this mail, it shows that from November to December, I raised my repuation a bit by doing 2 Large festivals in Breman,so I repeated what I did through that month to December, however, it didn't make my reputation go up at all, thinking that it was just a flaw, I tried again and again, but I lost even more rep. My Convoy of 5 Crayors travel to the new world with 916 iron goods every time they can, and come back with a staggering £400,000 or so. My Convoy of 2 Hulks travels around the North sea, (Since my hometown is in Breman) to Ripen, Olso, Bergan, Edinbourgh, Scarbrough, London, and back, collecting Pig iron, Meat, Leather, Skins, and Iron goods. The pig iron gets sent from Olso to Bergan, because I already make a decent amount in Breman, by the time I have finished this large circle, I normally have around 200 iron goods, which I either place in my Warehouse in Bergan, or Sell in Ripen or London. My Last Convoy, A simple Crayor, travels from Colonge to Breman, possibly Ripen, with some much needed Honey and Wine. I hope you can help me sort myself out a little and get the rank of Patrician. Regards. Neko lover. P.S: I edited the picture to get rid of my name, for obvious reasons. :It's not that hard to increase one's reputation in the game - the town festivals do have a temporary boost but they're not the sort of thing you should be relying on - neither should be Church donations. Providing goods to the town could definitely help, as well as building roads, wells, and munincipal sites. However, what I've seen to be the most influential is providing jobs - I have trading posts in some towns with a substantial amount of production buildings, but no contributions toward wells or festivals or church donations - yet the citizens still have a high regard towards me. :Classicvibe 20:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Classicvibe ::Classicvibe is right :) I suspect that you don't sell enough goods in your home town. You seem to concentrate on making profit in other cities and expeditions, while your citizens are having supply issues. ::I made a small guide to increasing reputation that might help you. Check it out and post if there is something unclear. ::Thanks for bringing this to my attention, I wasn't sure if anything like this was needed. ::IcecreamKitten 21:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol I forgot about the pirate thing. I remember the first time in each game that I killed Habakuk Beneke, I was getting town permissions to build left and right. Also, you might want to note that popularity amonst the 3 classes always seems to improve en masse - you can't be unpopular and popular at the same time. I might be wrong about this, but I've never seen that happen :::Classicvibe 05:17, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Classicvibe ::::I noticed the same thing, though I believe that your "mass" reputation will not rise if one of the classes has issues, even though they won't say anything about it. That's where the clown and the market hall come into play. ::::The satisfaction of each class can also be seen in the Population button (the one in the upper left corner), I think it's the easiest way to see if there is a problem. I'll think on how to add this info to the guide. ::::IcecreamKitten 06:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the Advice, both of you ^-^ :::::And I have noticed the same thing about Beneke, But that is not my concern, After I killed Beneke, 5 different Pirates popped up over the Hanse, and even though I haven't been badly hurt since Beneke, I would Like to learn how to catch them and kill them, or do you just randomly bump into them? :::::=P Ok please ignore my last comment, after experimenting a little, I found out. :::::But now I think you should make a Few pages in the wikia about "The Dark Side" of The Hanse. :::::Piracy. :::::Neko lover ::::::Some pirates can be found by buying information from the informer, though sailing randomly near the usual trade routes is more efficient. ::::::I do intend to post a few things on pirates and becoming one :) Meanwhile, feel free to browse the linked sites, there are plenty of tips about pirates. ::::::IcecreamKitten 08:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey, it's me... I've stopped playing patrician 3 for quite a while but I noticed earlier today that you were still at it with this wiki.... Just like to say that I appreciate how much time you've probably spent on it O_o I might come back a bit now that I've been reminded about my days playing this game :D :Yeah, I'm still here :) Do come back, the game is fun :D :IcecreamKitten 15:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- increase population Excuse me, I've been searching but not found out how to increase a city's population. It must be related to the quality of life, but I have no idea what define the quality of life. :- In short, it increases when you supply the city with enough goods :) Most of the reputation guidelines apply for population as well. :If there are plenty of goods for a class, more citizens of that class come to the city. After a while you'll need to build some houses, because people will leave if there is not enough living space. Poor and Wealthy citizens will also need a job to pay their bills, so you'll need to build a few businesses to keep them occupied. The problem is that at some point the city will grow so much that it will be extremely difficult to supply enough goods (people will consume them faster than you can deliver them). It usually happens when you focus too much on your main city, leaving surrounding towns underdeveloped. When that happens, you just need to organize more trade routes that will help the surrounding cities as well. :Quality of life reflects the happiness of the citizens. It increases when the city has a decent stock of goods and hospitals, and when you organize celebrations. It significantly decreases under a siege or plague. When it drops, people stop working at your businesses and slowly leave the city. :You can quickly increase the population by attracting more beggars in the church, but you'll still need to have enough goods, housing and jobs to keep them in the city. IcecreamKitten 11:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Help with multiplayer Hi, I recently got this game and wanted to play multiplayer with my brother over the internet, and nothing was working. I could find little on the internet and was wondering if you could help. I hope this is the right way to contact/interact on this wiki page about this topic. Thanks. 02:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Dallas :Hi :) I've never played it online unfortunately, but the interface seems pretty simple. Can you describe what did you try to make it work? One of you should first create an Internet game, and the other must enter the game's IP address to connect to it. You might also need to make sure your firewall doesn't block Patrician from connecting to the internet as well. When the main communities and forums were still active, players were definitely able to get it to work. --IcecreamKitten 09:56, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi! We created the game, the other entered the IP address, and our computers would pause and say that all the slots were full or the server was not responding. We both removed our firewalls and both tried hosting the game. Thanks for your response. I wonder if it has anything to do with the company going under last year. :: 13:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Dallas :::I found the following post by rookie, which lists the steps for starting a mp game. I also couldn't find anything resembling your issue, sorry... I don't think it has to do with ascaron's bankruptcy, the IP and network options indicate that the game does not depend on any official servers that were shut down. :::Some of the old players now hang out in Patrician 4 forums. Perhaps some of them will know what to do? People sometimes ask P3 questions there as well. --IcecreamKitten 13:56, November 2, 2010 (UT ::::Thanks so much for your help. I will look around there. If I find anything, I will post back here. :::: 17:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Dallas Good Job on Explaining mechanism behind Pat 3~ Very Good Job , Thanks. Ric 07:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm glad you find it useful :) -- 16:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Weapon range could you add the range for the weapons? -- :All weapons had the same range in my testing (see Naval Combat). The only difference is if you fire horizontally or vertically or at an angle. :Wind affects it too, which can be very annoying in pirate hideout missions when you fire at towers. :I'll probably have to rewrite the weapon/combat pages so that the information can be found more easily :) -- 23:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi IcecreamKitten, Before I start I would like to doff my cap to you and the Brilliant wiki you have created here. I was looking for examples of Javascript use in wikia wiki's, so the I could use them on the site I am an admin of (Yakuza wikia). The Help section on wikia is rubbish and all the tech guys assume you know what you are looking for, but I happened across a post with your name on. Looked at your site and within a couple of hours, I completed what has taken me days to try and solve going through the official routes. I just wanted to say thank you as I have lifted the idea of image swapping using CSS and some of the other things such as verbatim tags. I will put a commendation to you on my wiki in the pages that use your scripts. Many Thanks (even though you weren't aware of your help.) Yimbocarimbo 14:36, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'm glad it was useful to you :) Just keep in mind that my solutions are very "dirty" and unsophisticated, there are a few people on the community forums that might be able to suggest much better ways to code that stuff. -- 05:46, May 19, 2012 (UTC) 'Med town sells nothing' Anybody see this situation? There are two towns, Podgorica and Cagliari. Cagliari was already discovered by another player. #1) I discovered Podrogrica and got 435 wines/pottery #2) I sent a convoy to Caligliari only and got 500 wines + 500 pottery #3 One month later (from Step #2), I sent a convoy to both Podgorica and Cagliari. It returned with nothing. No wines, no pottery. #4) One month after #3, I sent another convoy to Podgorica/Cagliari. Again, nothing - there were no goods. Is this a bug in the game? --NeoDoomster :It sounds like you are sending expeditions too often, the towns need some time to restock goods. :Still, the convoy should have bought a small quantity of goods (30-100 barrels), it seems strange that it returned empty. Though it's possible that a computer trader went to those cities right before you did. -- 23:31, July 6, 2012 (UTC) 'Info on Granting Loans' I played the game and I started giving out loans, and recording them. Where in the Wikia should I post info about the loans? --NeoDoomster :Money Lender would be a good place :) -- 19:32, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Just a note Hey not sure if you noticed but some on the css on the site is a bit messed up. On the recent blog post page the search button is blocked by the create a blog post button, the search bar is also messed up on profile pages. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 12:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Also i noticed the page Templates, its a good idea but you should rename it to Patrician III Wiki:Templates so it is removed from the content namespace. Another thing that might help is adding the expanded navigation, if you don't know about it you can enable it . Gracey91 (talk • • ) 12:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, I fixed those issues I think. I'm not enabling the new navigation because I don't like the stupid "On the wiki" button that wikia is forcing on us. -- 00:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Fair enough. One other thing i noticed is viewing diffs is quite hard, the text needs to just be changed to black or the background changed to black. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 04:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fixed :) -- 04:44, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Providing ships for blockade escort. The Hanseatic League blockaded Edinburgh and requested that I send a ship to participate in the blockade by 6/25. I sent an armed crayer but with no captains to Edinburgh. It arrived by 6/17 and waited and waited. 6/25 came and went and I received a nasty letter from the League saying that I didn't participate as ordered so my reputation will suffer. How does one add a ship to the blockading escort? By outrigging? Or by joining a convoy? Or going to the Pub? NeoDoomster (talk) 17:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :I never had a chance to try that, so I'm not sure. I imagine that you'd need a ship suitable as a convoy leader, so with no captain it probably wasn't accepted. Do you happen to have a save of that game? -- 11:59, July 16, 2012 (UTC) : I figured it out. You don't need a ship with a captain. Just a ship that is armed. There will be a public convoy at the city being boycotted. Just join it and that ends your requirement to provide a ship for blockade escort. I just kept trying different things and finally got it. NeoDoomster (talk) 16:38, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Problem trying to build a chapel In my game, Stockholm has its 2nd wall and I built a hospital. Now I'm trying to build a chapel but the game says that a building like this already exists and it won't allow me to build a chapel. In other towns, like Luebeck, Hamburg or London, I am able to build a chapel. Is there anything I must do before I can build a chapel? I know I need the 2nd wall to be built. Anything else? NeoDoomster (talk) 17:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :The amount of hospitals and chapels you can build depends on town's population. I think you need additional chapels for every 5000 citizens or so, can't remember exactly. -- 02:15, July 16, 2012 (UTC) A few Questions Hi, first I'd like to thank you for the huge amount of work you've put into the wiki. I only bought the game a couple of weeks ago and I'm completely hooked and your wiki has helped me a lot in getting started. I have a couple of questions regarding some of the smaller points of the game which the answer just aludes me. I'll just list them for ease. 1) What do the numbers mean in the Trading Office when you click on the "Totals" button? It shows two lists which are filled with numbers and I can sort of see what they are trying to say but the main unknown is why the blank titled column is different from the Prognose column. 2) I have a ship doing some auto-trading in the Hamburg-Cologne region and at the end of the trip I have the captain dump all the good acquired into the Hamburg warehouse for the Administrator to sell. I get a ship trade notification that says that the ship had a loss of -X. Is this because the report is not counting the profits gained from the trade office in Hamburg? I realise this one might be one of those "dur" questions but I just want to make sure. 3) My captains sometimes buy stuff that I've not told them to buy. E.g. the affore mentioned Captain of the Hamburg-Cologne region sometimes bought cloth and salt despite there being no request for him to do so. Is that expected or is there a way to stop him from doing that? There were more questions but I've momentarily forgotten them. I'll bring them up later if I remember what they were. Again thanks for the information you've already provided, it's been a great help. If there is anything I can do to help improve the wiki in any way like provide more information then let me know. I'd be happy to put something into what has given me. Oh, just remembered. I used the figures you gave for the production rates and cost for each of the businesses and made a calculator in excel to work out how much goods I would be using and producing over the whole game and how much that would cost in labour etc. It also shows estimated profits (figures used from my memory of playing the game) and how much money I would make if I sold the goods instead of using them in other businesses, loads of stuff, too much to explain properly here. I put into it feature that allowed me to change the number of businesses I own which would then change the relevant date in other fields such as use of goods and production. However, I realised (after I printed a table with my current input/output rates etc.) that the values you gave were slightly incorrect. I wouldn't be bringing this up if it was just a change due to the game using to 1 decimal place rather than your 3 decimal place but there are a couple with whole numbers changed. Are your figures set for a certain difficulty or do they just need a bit of updating? Edit: Text editer put in extra blank lines between paragraphs. 08:24, December 11, 2012 (UTC) The Pilgrim :Hi :) I'm glad you find this wiki useful. The text editor can be annoying, but it can disabled in if you prefer to edit in source mode. :1) The purpose of the "Total" list is supposed to be showing you how much money is that office costing each week, and how stable the cost is. The first column shows the results from the previous week, while the Prognosis column is what your situation is expected to look like by the end of the current week. Rental income shows whether some people will move out of your houses, costs of loan appear to be related to the worker wages that you pay (so when the prognosis is lower than the last balance column, it means your workers are dissatisfied and you're losing them) etc. I don't have exact information on how each of them is calculated though. :2) Ship trade message indeed only calculates the money that was specifically spent or earned by the captain. I tend to disable it for most routes, and only keep it on for the most important ones, just to keep track of when they enter the starting port. :3) That sounds like a bug. Captains are not supposed to buy goods that are not on their Auto trade list. I'd say double-check that these goods are completely disabled and that you didn't transfer them manually, but you probably did that already... I haven't experienced it personally though. :4) I assume you refer to the Businesses: Raw Materials and Businesses: Finishing. Those numbers were tricky to get, and there may be inaccuracies. I wanted these templates to display numbers that would look like what you see when you click on a building, which can be slightly different from what they actually produce or appear to be producing etc. I did some "creative accounting" to get some of the decimals, because there was some kind of discrepancy for different amounts of buildings (you may see different results when you have 20 buildings and over 200 buildings). I wouldn't be surprised if there were any side-effects when calculating more precisely, but even then, the inaccuracy isn't supposed to be very significant. Can you provide some examples of what doesn't look correct? ::-- 06:32, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry, I've been away over christmas abroad and completely missed this post. Thanks for the infomation, it was quite helpful. I had suspicions about them but wasn't sure and I thought best to ask. :::About the resources, it was mostly small changes. Your numbers were very close to what was in the game and most were correct. I think it was the numbers that were for what a business would use that were slightly off rather than the product numbers. I think you worked them to be 3 decimal places and the game works on 2. I can't give exact figures right now, I haven't been on the game since just before xmas so I've not written anything down. I can get some if you really want some though. I only really noticed the differences becuase there was a difference in output figures from my spreadsheet. :::I didn't mean to critise your work, if that's what you thought I did. It's very good work and much more than what a lot of people would do, including myself and you deserve a drink at the very least. ;) :::The Pilgrim (talk) 21:20, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::It should be fine then, I would only worry if there was an unusually noticeable difference :) -- 21:44, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Flying Trader hey ..i have been trying to finnsh "the flying trader" mission...but i cant become know in the "right" circles..what to do? 06:31, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :The person that sent you the letter is a member of the Underworld, so you need to do something illegal to gain reputation there. You can be a pirate for a while, or hire pirates in taverns. It will take some time before you get there. :-- 16:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Hey IcrecreamKitten, (love the name between) I'm new to the wikia. I've been playing the game for years. I'm currently 15, and this summer I realized how boring it was to travel to the same countries and played around a bit when we settled in Cancun, Mexico rented house for a week. Yes I enjoyed the beach, etc but I got Patrician 3: Rise of the Hanse again and i've been addicted to it just like i was 5-6 years ago. It is such an amazing game and even now I keep learning a new thing or two. yes i was young and dumb when i started and had legit no idea what i was doing. But now i've even found out how to use Cheat Engine to hack my money , and also how to become alderman playing by the rules, and even learned that in the start taking over two cogs and a crayer, improve them to level 3, arm them and make them a convoy and attack a city. In the beginning those 250,000-400,000 Patrician Currency (gold i believe?) is a major boost. If you need anything or have still some questions or want help with a new guide (which between you and other contributors it seems you have most of it, i'm still reading through the pages at the moment) I would be more than glad to help. I hope you someday get back on the wikia and see this. TheOutride (talk) 01:42, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Keep on gaming! The Outride :Hi, I'm glad that you still enjoy the game. However, I don't think that Cheat Engine information belongs on this wiki. Anyone interested in using it will already know where to find it. It's not a part of the game, and it's not even modding - it simply hacks computer memory. I'm going to remove it. :Beyond that, feel free to contribute as you like. Raiding cities for gold can be a part of the Piracy article that the wiki is still missing. :Cheers :) -- 17:29, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I hope this looks right as a reply.. But, I'll do what I can for the Piracy page. That's one of my favorite subjects in game ;D haha :: Also, about the Modding, do you know of any way to change the graphics (As shown in the discussion?) I have looked everywhere to no vain. ::TheOutride (talk) 21:14, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Keep on Gaming! :::The Piracy page looks great :) To change graphics you can try the Dragon Unpacker mentioned in the discussion. I don't have any experience there though. Or you could pm the person that did the mods and ask him there. -- 19:51, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi I am playing Patrician III but I have a strange glitch that crashes the game whenever I try to look at a letter. The strange thing is that it is only the personal letters that crash the game. Can anyone help me? ( 15:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC)) How to beckome a Patrician Hello ....I can't make it to the Patrician ... Coul'd enyboody help me ? P.S soory for me englisj :D 21:09, October 24, 2013 (UTC)Ivan :You need more money or more reputation. The fastest way to get both is to hunt pirates and capture their ships (the value of captured ships is counted towards your company value). Also check out the Simple guidelines on increasing reputation :) :-- 11:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) How to beckome a Cauncillor ..... Heyy ... I can' reach a Councillor .... can someboody help me please !! I have a lot of money but nothing is helping !! 18:55, October 25, 2013 (UTC)Ivan :Have you looked at the Ranks page? Join the Guild in your home town, make sure your Company Value is high enough (click on the coins icon near your money number), and get a high reputation in the city. -- 19:18, October 25, 2013 (UTC) The flying trader campaign Hey, Great site! In the flying trader campaign, what do you need to do in Stettin ("save the town")? I have a decent fleet by now and I'm able to tackle half a dozen of ghost ships IMO, but still no news about the flying trader ... 08:16, March 11, 2014 (UTC)Hyakari :Unfortunately I haven't played that campaign that far, so I can't offer much help there. Maybe you could some screenshots of the last letters you have received? They might offer a clue. :-- 05:12, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :You need to raise the population of Stettin to at least 3.500. After that, Jakob Blank will require you to get a suitable warship. Just upgrading a snaikka to level 3 and hire a captain is enough. Then you get a map indicating where to find the Flying Trader. Make sure you have some goods on your ship, while the Flying Trader will not show up to empty ships. The next mission objective is to become Lord Mayor in Bremen. I'm still on it, but i think it shouldn't be much of a problem. :-- 15:39, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :Hello, i raised population is Stettin and got message about suitable warship. I builded and upgraded snaikkas, crayers, cogs, hulks. I hired captains on them and put all kind of cannons. Still didn't receive message from J.Blank. What am I doing wrong? Maybe I should sail somewhere with my warship? And then I'll receive message with map?Thanks in advance for your help. ::By "suitable warship", he might be saying "convoy leader". That is, captain, 20 sailors, and enough weapons. I'll check that campaign again and have a look. -- 22:32, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Hello, I've nine ships and 6 of them can be a "convoy leader". Most of these ships are improved to 3rd level. Have 20+ sailors, captain and weapons. Maybe I need to build new ship in a shipyard? :::I just did that mission, and I simply raised the Stettin population to 3500 and got a message from Blank, and a map since I already had a warship (docked in Luebeck). I didn't need to build anything, and I didn't need to sail anywhere (it does need to be in a dock somewhere though). ::: Make sure the game actually lets you create a convoy with one of those ships. Try arming her with cutlasses as well, although it shouldn't matter. Then try to fast forward, possibly until the next month. If that fails, you may have to reload an older save, because there might be something wrong. Are you using the Patch v11b Beta? -- 20:13, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::I posted a basic walkthrough of The flying trader, hope it helps future readers. -- 20:13, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Great job, thanks. I finally received map from J.Blank! :) Now on to Bremen! To become mayor;) Thanks a lot for your help. Mike hii, sannse i been try many time to join with ip address word up here. but cant join to they internet line. and may i ask for help how to join to the multiplayer patrician 3? New stuff Hey IceCreamKitten, I started to play P3 again, in spurts. I would like to add some information to this great Wikia that you maintain. Areas I am recording (while playing the game): 1) Loan - I gave out loans and recorded all of them to see if the lender's level makes a difference in the repayment rate. 2) Shipbuilders - when the game starts, you can only build snaikkas, crayers, and cogs. And you can only build the lowest sized ships of these types. After a certain point, if you build enough ships, the size of these ships gets bigger - for example, crayers that you order are at 280 or 310 sizes but after a point, they are 340 or 350 in size. The users guide says that this happens after the shipbuilder has had enough money spent on it. I'm tracking the amount spent on it so I can determine at what level the shipbuilder allows bigger ships. This information would be useful. 3) In your Ships section, the speeds of the different types of boats seem to be off. Crayers are 6, snaikkas 5.5, Holks are 5 and Cogs are 4.5, according to the User Guide. I don't remember how Wikia works but does anyone get to edit this page, or do you edit the pages yourself? NeoDoomster (talk) 21:12, July 25, 2016 (UTC) : Welcome back :) :I'm not sure which User Guide you are reading. Try the official manual available on Steam's Patrician 3 store page. :1) Loans could definitely get more attention, if you really feel like doing that. :2) The shipyard is upgraded or downgraded based on how active it is. If you constantly build ships it improves, if you take a break it starts to go back (although I don't think it loses the ability to build better ships, only the speed is affected). If I remember correctly you need to order somewhere near 20 snaikkas to fully upgrade, or a smaller amount of other ships (snaikkas upgrade it faster). :3) Have you checked the in-game speed? It's listed in the shipyard. :Anyone can edit this wiki. I'd recommend some caution when changing something, because I made a lot of effort to make it as accurate as possible. A discussion with the old players in the patrizierforum.net community usually helps me when I'm not sure, you could try that too. :-- 21:35, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Downloads page Hello, I am a new user and I tried to create a new page, Downloads, with links to useful material like Patrician's manual. I also added a link to that page on the main page. Do you think is this a good idea? Tetragono (talk) 16:31, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :That's great :) I just added some standard table formatting. -- 11:58, April 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you. By the way, is it ok how I edited the main page? Also, regarding the main page, two of the sites linked (Pirates Cove and Elite Pilots) appear to be closed.--Tetragono (talk) 19:21, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :::It's fine. I put the downloads in the Quick Links instead of the patch, since it's included in the list. Nice catch with the dead links, I removed them. Welcome to the wiki and keep up the good work :) -- 09:08, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Brazileiro's Tools translation Hello I was working on a translation from German to English of Brazileiro's tools (from rjosephs.de). Do you think would it be useful? If so, is there any German user here to help with the translation? Now I am using Google Translate... Tetragono (talk) 11:40, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Tippsammlung translation Hello! I just released an english translated version of Tippsammlung_2010, I posted it on the Patrizier forums here: http://www.patrizierforum.net/index.php?thread/5595-i-have-translated-tippsammlung-2010-in-english/ Thanks for this great wiki, this is my small contribution to it! ' 07:19, May 24, 2019 (UTC)' :Wow, that is amazing work! I'm gonna add it to the downloads. -- 09:06, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Looking to contribute I'm doing some reworking of the old Belladonna Hanse planner spreadsheet that I ultimately plan to post to the wiki, if possible, and I wanted to reach out to you regarding some issues I'm having. I'm also considering doing something similar with an adaptation of Bagluth's P4 Hanse planner for P3 with VBA Macros to generate Auto Trade Route files automatically for a given setup. (I did this for P4 and posted it to the Kalypso Media forums, but the post seems to have died of old age.) This means getting an exact handle on goods production and goods consumption, which means figuring out exact numbers on how much is produced by each business, how much is produced by the invisible town businesses, and about how much the various town businesses produce, in addition to how much each new business adds to population and its consequent demand. I can see in retrospect why Belladonna fudged the numbers. I spent this afternoon looking at the numbers for town production in the market hall for all 24 base towns in my current game, and then trying to sort out what the underlying meaning is, since they obviously aren't weekly production figures. I'm fairly sure that: * They're actually daily production numbers. * Every town with a given type of production produces the same amount. * The ratio of effective to ineffective production holds true. * The number of businesses the town production is equivalent to varies inversely with the number towns producing the good. Any information sources you are aware of on this topic? :The town's "weekly production" is indeed known to be daily. In addition, it sometimes varies, possibly because of labor-related issues or seasons (for example, I've seen Cologne wine production change between 14-25 within several days, in July). :It may also use fractions, while the display is rounded. I've bought out goods, but the market hall still showed at least 1 being available. There's a lot going on there... :I haven't seen any detailed information about any of this. Probably because own production eventually dwarfs it, so nobody fully tested it so far. :You don't happen to be DukeLeto from Ascaron.com forums? I've noticed the nickname while browsing my backups from 2003. :-- 19:36, October 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, that silly young man on the Ascaron forums was me. ::I had found reference to the weekly/daily production thing in the translated Tips file. ::Now that I have got significant production in all 24 of the original towns in my current save and am doing a reasonable job of keeping them all happy, I seem to have capped out the daily town production values, and they're staying pretty constant. Coming up with a formula for what it is is not treating me kindly. ::I have worked out (or possibly remembered from 2003) that the calculation of bonus production uses a weird quantized rounding system based on quarter daily production, which is what's causing all of those tiny fractions of a barrel or load when you divide a town's stated production by the number of workshops and the production bonus. ::DukeLeto7 (talk) 20:09, October 9, 2019 (UTC)